


Made With Love

by pushingsupergazette



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Lee Pace Fandom
Genre: F/M, I put him as a piemaker but not known as Ned, Lee Pace - Freeform, piemaker, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingsupergazette/pseuds/pushingsupergazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were one of the best food critique in your company. One day, your boss called you to his office. He sent you to a place called the Piehole to taste the pies and write a report. You did your job, walked into the place and met this piemaker. He called you 'food taster'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I put Lee in the setting of the Piehole (simply because I can't think of other names) but I don't put him as Ned because I am not taking the entire setting of Pushing Daisies, just the name of the place and Lee's character as the piemaker. Olive, Chuck, Emerson and other characters from PD doesn't exist in this story. That's all.   
> I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading! Pls comment if you could. >.

You have the best taste buds; good enough it made you to be a food critique. You’ve tried numerous kinds of food ranging from French meals and even delicacies such as cakes and even pies. It’s hard to become a food critique; it wasn’t at your best interests to comment on people’s food but your ability was needed by the company you worked for. A few restaurants tried to sue you because of your comments but you were just being honest. Some food critiques could’ve been meaner and what you said is a building comment than a criticizing one.

Your boss called you up to his office one day.

“Yes, boss?” you asked.

                “Ah, (y/n). I want you to critique the food at this place” your boss handed you a file. You looked through it and saw the name of the place. The Piehole. You looked at your boss with a strange smile. The name of the place struck you as weird with a decent amount of simplicity.

“I’ll give you two months to complete the work. You take your time tasting the food. Don’t spoil your taste buds” he said.

“Why this place?” you suddenly asked. “Why? I wonder. The people like it there. I want you to confirm if the people’s taste buds are as good as yours” your boss replied and you left.

*

                You went to The Piehole in your casual clothes the following day. You tried to not look so formal and not too shabby as a professional food critique.

                A tall handsome man greeted you as you walked in. You put your steps to a halt and looked up at him.

“Where’s the owner of The Piehole?” you asked, looking around. Neat and the place were painted with suitable colours. Most food places are painted with red or shades of red simply to stimulate people’s appetite. The place had stripes of red and white and it has a feel of vintage to it.

“I am the owner. I’m Lee Pace. Is there any matters of your concern?” he asked, worried about his beloved place.

                “Nothing, really. I’m here to taste pies” you suddenly said, as if you were proposing to a marriage. It was so straightforward that the man had to take a while to register what you had just said to him.

He blinked his eyes in confusion for and chuckled when he finally understood what you meant. “Oh, you taste food” he said. He refer ‘food critiques’ as ‘food taster’ instead and it made you snicker.

“Why did you laugh?” he asked with his innocent face and tilted his head to the side.

“Food taster. Now that’s funny” you smiled at him and walked towards the counter to take your seat.

“I am given a generous amount of time to do my work and you will give me your best” you said to him. The workers looked at you, still uncertain of whom you were. Only the owner; Lee knew you were a food critique.

“Lee, who is she?” one of the workers asked.

“Food taster” and again you supressed a laugh and covered your pink face. It was pretty funny how he said it.

                “You meant food critique?” another said and you nodded. “And I’m here to taste pies…” you said.

It was comical, the way you and Lee talked. As if you two were a comedic duo. He with his ‘food taster’ and you with your straightforwardness telling them you were there to taste pies.

“Please be nice to us…” they said and gave you a court nod. Lee sighed from behind you.

                “Well, if she’s being nice to us instead of being honest, it is betrayal. Being told the truth and accepting it to improve oneself is better” he said. It was exactly how you felt and he was able to put it in words for you. The workers nodded, agreeing to what Lee had said.

“You lot can work to serve the customers. I shall personally serve her myself” Lee told them and looked at you. You had a nervous smile on your face.

“So, food taster. What would you like to have as your first course?” he asked. There were only pies there and of course drinks to quench one’s thirst. You looked at him and told him to serve you the pie he’s most proud of.

“Sure” he smiled and disappeared within the kitchen. There weren’t many customers around. Probably it wasn’t the peak time for the place. You tapped your fingers on the counter while waiting. It didn’t take long for him to return with a slice of pie and a cup of water in his hands.

“Here it is…strawberry pie” he smiled. You scrunched your nose in disgust and looked away, hoping that he didn’t notice it. However, he did notice it and immediately asked you regarding it.

                “I—I hate strawberries” you scowled. “Why a food taster doesn’t eat certain things?” he asked as he was about to turn away. You pulled his arm, asked him why he was turning away.

“Well, taking another pie of course” he replied. You shook your head despite not liking the taste of strawberries touching your tongue. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I’ll taste it. I won’t comment on this since strawberries aren’t my favourite. Let’s just call it an opening course for the better” you smiled and took the spoon from his hand. Lee was a bit hesitant to let you get a taste but he set the pie on the counter anyway.

“Don’t blame me if you don’t like it”

“I won’t” you said, touching his arm and took your first bite upon your number one enemy; strawberry tasted things.

                Your lips quivered, ready to dislike the taste of strawberry which enveloped your tongue. Few seconds passed and there was no discomfort in your mouth. It was sweet like all pies and you ate it with ease. How was it possible? You took another spoonful to confirm and Lee was worried that your stomach might get upset from eating the things you dislike. Strangely, you were fine and ate until there was none left.

“So?” he raised his brow as he looked at you.

                “Weird… I thought I hated strawberries. Are you sure this is strawberry pie?” you asked him. “Well, of course…” he shrugged. The white plate stained red with the colour of strawberries.

“And?” he took your plate and let you finish your drink.

“It was good. I mean, I honestly would throw up because of the strawberry but I didn’t. So let me give that the best” you put thumbs up.

                “I am glad, really” he said and handed the dirty dishes to another worker. He sat in front of you and rested his chin on his left hand. His beautiful eyes were looking at you which made you look away in embarrassment.

“Looking at me like that won’t make me give good comments” you said with a little bit of stuttering.

“I believe you wouldn’t betray me and be honest… What’s your name, food taster?”

“(y/n)” he looked up and repeated your name like a chant.

“(y/n), (y/n), (y/n)…”

                You pulled his chin down, his evening stubs were harsh on your thumb. “Don’t chant my name like that” “Sorry…”

You got up, ready to leave and find someplace to stay for the whole two months. Plenty of time to go looking and plenty of money the company had given to spend.

“Where you’re going, food taster?” Lee asked, leaning on the counter.

“Looking for a place to stay, of course. I’m going to be here for two months and will comment on your food at the end of the given time” you were about to turn and leave to the door when he pulled your hand. His hand was seriously big and soft.

“I have a place for you to stay upstairs. It’d be easier for you. Just go down and taste the food” he said. You look at him with a smile. “Well, okay”

*

                He showed you to a door-less room with two separate beds. The wallpaper was the same as the café as well. “Where do you sleep, Mr. Pie?” you asked, setting your bags down at the corner.

“Here”

You didn’t get what he meant and looked at him. “Yeah, I know here but where? Which room?”

“Here, this room” you froze.

                “Don’t worry, it’s comfortable and there’s no door, so don’t worry” he said. Well, what he said was true after all but you sharing a room with a man? You never had dreamt of it at all. How are you supposed to sleep?

“Well… alright” was your only reply. You cursed yourself for not being able to say more or was it that you really had nothing to say about it. One part of you was like, ‘find a place to stay, you’re not that cheap to sleep in the same room with a man’ and another was, ‘just take the hand he had offered and be thankful’. You were in between the two fighting realms and cocked your head to the side in wonder.

              “I have to get back downstairs and make some more pies. If there’s anything, call me. The bathroom is over there…” he pointed at a certain direction and left.

The room smelt like pies. Well, everywhere in the place literally smelt like pies. Heck, you were even convinced that Lee smelt sweet like the pies. You shook your nasty thoughts away and lied on the bed without moving.

                You soon fell asleep.

*

                “Miss food taster…” a voice called out for you. It was obviously no one else but Lee. Nobody would call you that way but him.

“Yeah?” you rubbed your face, half asleep responding to the man.

“Get your shower first before going to sleep” he said in a soft voice while tucking away the stray locks of hair off your face. When you were fully awake, you saw him looking very worried of you. He was already in his PJ’s and was holding a toothbrush.

                “Okay, okay…” you lazily got up and took your clothes along with you. There is no possible way you could’ve change your clothes in the room with that man in there and the room is without a door.

*

Once you were done with your shower, you walked back to the room and Lee was already lying on the bed. You hung your towel and turned off the lights then went to bed.

“Why do you hate strawberries?” Lee suddenly asked and it surprised you.

                “Goodness me. I thought you were already asleep!” you said.

“I’m sorry… I was just merely resting. Going to bed and falling asleep are two different things” he stated.

You could hear him shift his position and you felt like he was turning to your side, looking at you.

“Why do you hate strawberries?” he asked again.

“Why?” you asked yourself. You then turned to face the direction Lee was in. You huffed.

                “I used to be a strawberry freak, you know. Strawberry milk, strawberry pocky, strawberry tart, everything strawberries. I ate them all like a maniac”

“Having too much of something makes you tired of it”

“But today, the strawberry pie made me remember why I loved it in the first place”

                You heard him chuckle in delight.

“Really? Well, that’s a good first impression” he said.

                You could feel him smiling at you despite the darkness. You imagined his smiling face and it sent butterflies in your stomach.

*

                After a month, you sent the first report to your boss regarding your comments on The Piehole. He read in discontent and stopped after the first paragraph.

“I believe this is just the beginning of your critique. The words you used truly surprised me. You said your feelings wouldn’t get in the way when you make your critiques” your boss said.

“It didn’t”

“You can do better than this. Come again after a week and write me a better one” he said and you made your leave.

                The style of writing is simply not your kind of style. It was like an amateur critique which just started their career.

Your boss picked up the phone and talked to his clerk. “I want a new critique going to The Piehole soon” he said.

“Right away, sir”

He sighed in defeat. It is going to be really hard if one of his best critiques is going to lose it.

*

                You enjoyed being in The Piehole, eating different kinds of pies.

“What pie is today?” you asked Lee. “My favourite, apple pie!” he went to the kitchen to get two slices; one for you and one for him. After eating the pie of the day, you resorted into the strawberry pie which strangely became your favourite.

A blonde woman with a pixie haircut walked in. She wore all white and even white heels. You recognized her as Stella; another famous food critique from the company.

“The boss called due to your failure. Seems that whenever the new ones malfunction, everybody goes back to the old ones” she said in a mocking tone and sat at one of the tables.

“Now, you” she pointed at Lee. “Get me a pie for me to taste and I’ll finish my job immediately” she said and rolled her eyes. Lee quickly went to get her what she requested.

“Why did he send you here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Because of your inability of being a good food critique” she said, looking at her fingernails.

                Lee came back with the strawberry pie and gave it to her. She took a spoonful of it and smacked her lips once she was done eating. “See? It isn’t that great, (y/n). You betrayed everyone, simple as that” she said and left.

Lee looked at you, his eyes searching for an explanation. He looked obviously disappointed.

“I told you not to betray us”

                “I didn’t!” you almost cry and set off, running to the building where you worked. Didn’t matter whether you tire yourself out, you simply have something to say.

You barged into your boss’ office. He was talking to Stella and both of them looked at you, puzzled.

“Sir! Really, the pies are good!” you suddenly said.

“Come here, (y/n)…” your boss called and gave you a strawberry sweet. You took it and spat it out in disgust. “Really, boss? I’m serious now!” you said. He laughed.

“Eating is about love! Not swallowing!” you said, referring to Stella.

                “Well, I guess you’re right at that…”

“I don’t think I can work any longer as a food critique this way” you said and your boss nodded in agreement. “There’s a truth in that. I heard you even ate strawberry pies” he laughed.

“I’m going back to The Piehole” you announced shamelessly to both of them.

                “Well, I am really going to lose a good food critique but it was nice working with you”

“I hate strawberries, sir. But I really fell in love with the strawberry pies Lee made!” you said it like a confession and left to return to The Piehole.

Lee was cleaning up the tables when you came. “I didn’t betray you!” you suddenly said, making everyone’s head turning to your direction. Lee put his index finger at your lips, gesturing you to keep quiet and pulled you to the back.

“What’s wrong with you?” he laughed. “I didn’t betray you, I mean it!” you repeated.

                “Then what is it? The other food taster said it wasn’t that great like you had said it” Lee stated.

“I don’t know, Lee! Did you put something in the pies you made for me?” you asked in sudden suspicion. He shook his head and pouted his lips. “I didn’t!”

“Then what is it made of that caused me to like it so much?”

Lee gave it a thought; what ingredients have I put inside the pies? What did I use to make it? Any secret recipe?

                When Lee finally got the answer, he smiled at you.

“Do you, love me?” he suddenly asked.

                “WHAT?!”

“Seriously, do you love me?”

You bit your lip and looked down in shyness. You hadn’t noticed it until he asked you.

                “Why?” you response in a question.

“Well because, there is one ingredient which I put in it but I never thought it would spoil your taste buds real bad” he said.

“That ingredient cost me my job” you gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to you.

                “I can’t help it. I put that ingredient in every pie I make”

“What ingredient?” you looked up.

“Love”

                You both kissed one another. His mouth tasted like strawberries. You wonder if strawberries grew in his mouth or something but it tasted great. His are the only ones you loved and you shall find no other.

 


End file.
